


Quinquennial

by Enby_Scientist



Series: From Torus and Back [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Back story for my DND half elf cleric Xannan!, Gen, Use of dragon age Elvish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: Xannan is ten when he begins to notice the looks he gets outside of the house. It's not so bad in Greycott where he has lived all his life but when Mamae and him go on a day trip to Alatri, the next town over to collect some items for Mr Renan he can’t help but to feel uncomfortable at the stares he’s getting.The half-elf boy born out of wedlock to a servant-maid and his journey through his early life before he is thrown into adventure!





	Quinquennial

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one go without a beta so i hope it's ok! I used Elvish from the dragon age franchise because it was what I was more familiar with. Translations at the end!

The midwife hands the newborn back to his mother. The baby boy is of good size, with a great pair of lungs on him. She takes him gladly and hugs him to her chest as the housekeeper, Mrs Louise, helped the nurse clean up.  
Soon she returns to Robyn’s side,  
“He’s a lovely one he is,” she says, “Has your eyes. Do you have a name for Baby?”  
There's a nod and a small smile as the other replies.  
“Yes… His name is Xannan, Xannan Eldar.”

Xannan is five. His days begin by following his Mamae around the big house he lives in. He helps her make all the beds that no one ever sleeps in and dust the rooms that have secret tunnels to them in the walls. Sometimes he gets to go along those tunnels if Mamae or Aunty Lou is there but normally he has to stay in the big corridors.  
Sometimes he sees Mr Renan in house. He smiles at Xannan and sometimes if Mamae isn't near will slip him a hard boiled sweet to suck on.  
Then he has lunch in the kitchen with Aunty Mythie. Aunty Lou and Aunty Mythie are married and Aunty Mythie makes the best food ever!  
After lunch he will have a piano lesson with Mamae before being allowed to go play in the grounds while she watches.

Xannan is ten when he begins to notice the looks he gets outside of the house. It's not so bad in Greycott where he has lived all his life but when Mamae and him go on a day trip to Alatri, the next town over to collect some items for Mr Renan he can’t help but to feel uncomfortable at the stares he’s getting. People’s eyes flicking from himself to Mamae and back to him, well not him really; They never look directly at his face, their eyes always seem to look at the side of his head. He puts a hand up to his ears in embarrassment. Mamae catches him and takes his hand gently.  
“Ignore them Xannan, Darling.” She says. Xannan pretends he doesn't see the beginning of tears in her eyes.  
After they collect the items they treat themselves to a cake in a local bakery. The woman behind the counter is tall with ears too pointy to be a human’s and too small to be an elf’s. When she sees Xannan her face lights up and she gives Xannan the biggest pastry on the shelf which he eats while the woman and Mamae talk.  
He’s ten when he creates a light from thin air. He can normally see really well in the dark but he was lost in the house’s network of servant tunnels and it’s the middle of the night and pitch black. The light flickers in his hand and it almost disappears as Xannan started in shock. With it’s help he makes it back to bed.  
Mr Renan finds him the next morning in a normally unused study with a ball of light floating in the air in front of him as he tries to change it’s colour. The day after he begins magic lessons with Mr Renan himself.

Xannan is fifteen when Aunt Lousie dies. It’s around this time that he realises he isnt aging as fast as he used to. The other boys that attend the school that Mr Renan had paid for Xannan to go to were all now a great deal taller than him, broader in the shoulders, deeper voiced. He knows it's the elf in him and tries to not let it get to him. He returns home for the funeral and that's when his mother asks if he’d like to study at an elven temple.  
“It’s a small ways off, further than school so you might only be able to come back for the solstice but they will be a better magic tutor for you than Mr Renan, and that's in his own words!” She says.  
Xannan jumps at the chance and by the next moon he’s on a coach headed out south towards the temple.  
His time at the there is a good one. He finds himself more drawn to life as a Cleric than he first thought. Hahren Braern, the lead cleric at the temple of Corellon Larethian was indeed a good teacher and taught Xannan well.  
Xannan was often sent down to the local village to collect supplies that could not be produced within the temple. It was here he met a human boy, the blacksmith's apprentice. He had an amazing laugh and constantly had a smudge of soot or some other kind of dirt on his face. He captivated Xannan.  
It didn't last though, some time later the boy’s father found out and he was sent to study in another village under a different blacksmith. Xannan never knew if it was the fact that he was a man or that he was (in the boy’s father’s eyes) an elf that did it. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He’s twenty when he returns home. He is of age and it is in the agreement that Mr Renan and Mamae made when he was little. He returns home to work for Mr Renan. Before he leaves Braern tells him that he is welcome back to the temple once his debt is paid if he so wishes, that he sees great potential in Xannan.  
He returned as a simple hall boy but soon rose up the ranks among the, now much smaller, staff. He turned his hand to an old Viol that had been in a storeroom since he was a boy. Using his free time in between studying to learn how to play the stringed instrument. He soon found he picked it up quickly and was quite adept.

Xannan is twenty five and he has just been promoted to Mr Renan’s Valet. Now tasked with the personal care of his, now somewhat elderly, master he soon has to learn the ropes of how to blend in at more high-class social events. How to be seen in the crowd but not fully noticed. He learned how to tie his hair just so and how to draw careful lines along his eyes. He learns how to use his charm to gain favour among the other servants at what ever cort they are all visiting. He learns when to pull another attractive acquaintance into an alcove for a brief moment alone. He learns how to charm and how to perform.

Xannan is thirty five and he is too meet his master in the city of Coldmoor where Mr Renan had to leave suddenly in the middle of the night. It’s early morning when he sets out, taking only the bare necessities with him. He’s walking through a forest track when he thinks he hears something coming from behind him. 

Suddenly the world goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Mamae: Mother  
> Haren: Elder


End file.
